The present invention concerns the manufacture of sausages, particularly sausages having low salt and/or low phosphate and/or low fat and/or high water content(s) and relates to treatment of a food with pressure, particularly hydrostatic pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,492 discloses a process for effecting gelation of ground fish meat by applying a pressure of from 10 to 200 bar thereto without adding any salts such as common salt. This process is actually specifically intended for preparing a fish meat gel product resembling a kamaboko product which may be finely ground and mixed with minced meat in preparing hamburger, for example.